leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Roller Skates
|Roller Skater (Trainer class)}} |} The Roller Skates (Japanese: ローラースケート Roller Skates) are a Key Item in Pokémon X and Y that allow the to move around faster than they would by running, but slower than they would on a Bicycle, by navigating with the Nintendo 3DS's Circle Pad. They are based on . In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect The Roller Skates are obtained from a outside the Santalune Gym after the player has defeated her in a battle. Unlike walking, running, and riding a bicycle, the Roller Skates require the use of the Circle Pad; pressing the directional buttons while using the Roller Skates will cause the player to take off the Roller Skates. In some areas such as , Shalour Gym, , and Dendemille Town, there are rails which the player may traverse by using the Roller Skates. These frequently feature dips which will cause the player to fall off unless they are moving fast enough. When going through tall grass, the player is reduced to walking speed and the Poké Radar may not be used. Tricks The can perform certain tricks while using the Roller Skates. Any trick requiring a ledge cannot be performed until the player has learned it from an NPC; otherwise, the player may perform grounded 360s, parallel swizzles, and drift-and-dashes as soon as they have the Roller Skates. These tricks are aesthetic and have no significant gameplay effect. Any trick being correctly performed will be indicated by a high-pitched whooshing noise. * Parallel swizzle (Japanese: パラレル Parallel) — Mentioned by a Roller Skater inside an office building on the western end of . ** When the Circle Pad is tilted slightly in one direction, the player will begin to move their feet from side to side. While easiest to initiate at slow speeds, it may also be performed at high speeds. * Drift-and-dash (Japanese: ターンダッシュ Turn dash) — Mentioned by a Roller Skater at the monument in Vert Plaza. ** When the player is traveling in one direction and quickly moves the Circle Pad in the opposite direction, they will perform a special dash. * 360 (Japanese: 360° 360) — Taught by a Roller Skater inside Café Rouleau on . ** When the Circle Pad is rotated, the player will spin in a circle. The player must remain in motion for the full animation to be observed. After speaking to the NPC who teaches the trick, doing a 360 while jumping over a ledge will execute a midair pirouette. * Backflip (Japanese: バックフリップ Backflip) — Taught by a on , outside Hotel Richissime, below a tree. ** When the player jumps over a ledge while dashing or doing a parallel swizzle, they will perform a backflip. * Cosmic flip (Japanese: コスモフリップ Cosmo flip) — Can only be learned if the player can already perform all other tricks. Taught by Twirling Whirlwind in the Lost Hotel. ** When the player jumps over a ledge while still dashing from a drift-and-dash, they will perform a twirling backflip. Description |Attaches roller skates to the bottom of your shoes, allowing you to glide quickly around and perform tricks.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Santalune City (from Rinka after defeating her) |} |} In the anime Korrina was seen wearing Roller Skates during her debut in Mega Revelations!. She also used them in her later appearances. In Origins of Mega Evolution!, she was seen skating through a roller skate obstacle course inside the Shalour Gym while arriving to battle . In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Roller Skates were first seen in Lucky Lucario Was Here, where they were used by Korrina. She used them to perform several tricks to better her Mega 's movements. Later, she gave a pair of Roller Skates as a gift. Tierno's Roller Skates eventually ended up getting destroyed in Xerneas Gives during the final battle against Team Flare, when they were melted by Mable's 's . In the TCG The Roller Skates were introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English XY Series (Japanese XY Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, it later debuted in English in the expansion, with both prints featuring an illustration by 5ban Graphics. This allows the player to flip a coin and draw three cards if the result is heads. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=溜冰鞋 |zh_cmn=溜冰鞋 轮滑鞋 直排輪 |fr=Rollers |de=Rollerskates |it=Pattini |ko=롤러스케이트 Roller Skate |pt_br=Patins |es=Patines }} Category:Equipment Category:Key Items de:Rollerskates es:Patines fr:Rollers ja:ローラースケート zh:轮滑鞋（道具）